


Unintentional  Results of Dark Magic

by LeaderOfTheShadows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drarrython, Gay Draco Malfoy, HP: EWE, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, Malfoy Family, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaderOfTheShadows/pseuds/LeaderOfTheShadows
Summary: Harry can't find his place after the war because the media follows him ever closer than before.Lucius threatens him from prison, to find Draco, who has been missing, and he also has to deal with his unwanted roommate at Grimmauld Place, driving him crazy.Will he ever find peace, or will he find something unexpected instead? (Can't give away all the details yet, but it's a Drarry fic later, guys!) Oh, and updates are every weekend!





	1. Hindered

Despite what people may have thought, Harry wasn’t suicidal.

He went to the war expecting to survive because he always did. He went to Voldemort because at that point he felt like he had no other choice. When it came to the end of the war, he was relieved.

However, little did he know that surviving the war was not the end of his torture. He was still the boy who lived, and now he lived twice.

Wizarding media was all over him. Hermione working at the ministry made him appear on all sorts of functions he didn’t want to go.

War criminal trials, his testimony recorded, Auror schools accepting him just for fame even though he didn’t finish Hogwarts yet. With his reputation, there was no chance of him returning to Hogwarts either, the students would never leave him alone.

It was just too much. He wanted this limelight to finally end. So he caved himself up in Grimmauld place where only Hermione and the Weasleys could meet him face to face and tried not to leave unless it was absolutely necessary.

Not that it helped when Ginny decided to break up with him. All the country knew the next day, courtesy of some magical wiretapping device, much to both his and Ginny’s shame.

Ginny told him that she couldn’t see him more than a family member anymore, and Harry couldn’t help but agree with her, even though breaking up still hurt. 

It was fine though, because he didn’t want to pretend anymore either. He only saw Gin as a sister too.

The hatemail Ginny got was, however, totally unacceptable. Harry felt responsible for her, and it hurt him more than his own shame ever could.

Ginny should be able to date anyone without anyone making a fuss about it, sending curses to her. Why couldn’t she? Because she was connected to Harry, and people were terrible beings, enjoying the drama.

Also, though Hermione did manage to find the wiretapping device that was sent magically to Harry’s place through complex magic and assured him that it won’t ever happen again, and he’s safe, he never again felt like he was.

He considered moving, but the memories of Sirius kept him there, plus, he felt like the new place wouldn’t change anything, Grimmauld place at least was hidden from most people, only accepting Order members in.

That’s why that woman was able to get in and make Harry uncomfortable every day. 

Harry sighed, and wished, for a hundredth time that the Order’s members were no longer be allowed to live there since the war was over, but he didn’t want to revoke the invitation Sirius himself gave to the organization, plus he didn’t have the heart to throw anyone out, despite the inconvinience they were causing.

Only, he didn’t crave any contact from people he didn’t know, right? He sighed again, trying to keep his mind focused. 

He was in the new Azkaban, where the guards were no longer dementors. Hermione working in the ministry did make sure of that.

However when they brought him Lucius Malfoy, who wanted to see him, the blond wizard did look as terrible as one would look surrounded by those creatures around.

“Hi, Lucius, how are you—” Harry wanted to ask, being polite, but the older blond just made a face.

“Cut out the lepricone-shit, Potter. Have you found my son yet?”

Harry kept himself from sighing again. In front of a Malfoy, it would count as a weakness, and you never show weakness before Slytherins.

The awkward thing was, even though the Malfoys did capitulate from the war in the end, Lucius was still put on trial and had been found guilty. 

So now his own cellmates treated him as a traitor and tortured him, and Harry felt responsible for that, giving the testimony that put Lucius to prison.

“No, I still hadn't found him, but I’m doing everything I can,” Harry tried to look confident about it, but Lucius’ gaze surely not helped a thing.

“Well, try harder! He couldn’t just disappear! It’s been two months! I’m starting to think you’re just incapable—”

Harry never was good with his anger management, was he. Lucius calling him an imbecile like Vernon or Snape would in the old days didn’t help either.

“Excuse me, but he’s your son! Maybe you shouldn’t have drawn him away when he confessed to you that he was gay!”

That did make Lucius shut up, but didn’t lessen the murderous look in his eyes, and Harry regretted saying anything, and also his tone, for now the guards and Lucius’ fellow inmates were all staring at them.

“I’m sorry,” Harry told the blond wizard in a smaller voice, giving up and sighing. “I’m currently running every spell I can find in 3 wizarding libraries including the one you have in Malfoy Manor, and Draco doesn’t exist according to any of them.”

That made Lucius a bit less grumpy, and he sighed too.

“Maybe me disowning him from the Malfoy name doesn’t help you either, because now it’s no longer his identity. It was a rush to disown my only heir, but I was overly upset when he told me. I want to get him back, but for that, you need to find him.”

Lucius made a mistake and was now paying for it.

Draco Malfoy was pardoned somehow - mainly Hermione’s work behind the scenes, Harry thought - and wasn’t put in jail but then he visited Lucius in prison and told his father that he was gay. 

Lucius wanted to make him take back “the nonsense” of being gay, and at the heat of the moment, magically disowned him, which meant Malfoy couldn’t longer return to the Manor, lost all assets of money from the Malfoys, and couldn’t even be called a Malfoy anymore, not having a surname any longer.

Later, of course, Narcissa almost bit Lucius’ head off for this action, so Lucius went to the last person he wanted to go for help: Harry. He may have known Harry felt guilty for putting him in jail and entrusted him with finding Draco, or he might not had any other chance.

However, the younger blond was nowhere to be found since months.

There was an awkward pause until Lucius didn’t get up from his seat, ready to be escorted back to his cell, keeping his cold blue eyes on Harry.

“I have to be more patient,” he announced, as if being generous. “But you have to look harder, Mr. Potter. Draco is all I have left.”

Harry thought how 10-12 hours of research every day didn’t work, sometimes even getting help from Hermione or Narcissa too, then what will, but kept that to himself.

“Just be ready because when we find him, you owe him a hell of an apology,” he warned Lucius to seemingly get the last word.

However, searching-spells put aside, Harry wasn’t sure he was on the right track at all. One thing didn’t let his mind rest.

Malfoy was a pampered softie, in a way, if we consider money. He always had plenty. 

When he first disappeared, Harry thought Draco would resurface after two days: as soon as his pocket money ran out he’d be back begging Lucius to take him back, no matter what. Maybe Lucius thought this too.

Draco being homeless, nameless and penniless just didn’t fit his profile. Harry couldn’t begin to phantom where he could have disappeared like this. 

He underestimated Malfoy, for he was seemingly fine without money as well, if it meant he could be himself - gay. That was a quality Harry didn’t see in him before.

Alternatively, Draco might be dead. That would explain why none of the searching spells yielded any result.

Harry tried to make his mind skip these dark thoughts and turned to go to the place where from he could Apparate home.

However, thinking about his home wasn’t comforting either. 

Grimmauld’s Place had some really old magic going around in it, infused with its foundation, and such old, maybe even dark magic, that not even Hermione could help with his problem.

Harry frowned. Maybe he should move if the situation made him this awkward, but he really considered that place his home, the one he got from Sirius. Plus, with his research for Draco, where would he find the time to move?


	2. Isn't It An Awkward Way To Start The Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! We get to know what's making Harry a tad bit uncomfortable at home.

Somehow, Grimmauld place had a mind of its own.

Even with Kreacher and the screaming portrait being removed, the magic that tinted the walls were older than Harry. Merlin only knows why they acted the way they were acting.

Still, Harry could remember the first time Hermione came to his bedroom, to get him up when he didn’t answer and found out about the uncomfortable situation Harry was in.

“Harry, we need to get going in like fifteen— minutes,” Hermione said, and then blinked once, and then repeated. “Fifteen minutes. Please be ready.” 

She did manage to otherwise look unshaken, but when they were no longer in front of Fayre, Hermione did hit Harry on the shoulders, quite hard too.

“Harry, you never told me you’re dating again!”

“That’s because I’m not,” Harry muttered, but then Hermione hit him again.

“So what, that girl in your bed was just a one night stand? Do you know how the media will react if they get a sniff off this--”

“Actually, no,” Harry tried to explain, but Hermione was always a fast talker.

“Well, let me tell you, sir, they will rip your reputation apart—”

“I mean she isn’t a one night stand. Nor my date,” Harry summed up, but that didn’t make Hermione happier.

“She was in your bed, next to you, for Griffindor’s sake!” Hermione managed to say just when Fayre herself decided to get up and met their stares at the top of the stairs.

“I don’t think we’ve been introduced,” she offered her hand to Hermione once she was standing next to them, being in level.

“No, we weren’t.” Hermione might have been cold being Ginny’s close friend, but Fayre didn’t seem to mind.

“My name is Fayre Smith, and I am a member of the Order, recruited from France.”

Hermione did shake her hand and muttered something in French, to which Fayre replied with a big smile. That made Hermione smile too, which a little bit irritated Harry for he didn’t even understand a word.

“I just need to stay somewhere and this house is marked as one of the Order’s locations, therefore letting me in,” Fayre went back to English, explaining. “I didn’t realize it wasn’t empty and that we would end up like this.”

She briefly sent a look to Harry, who sighed and spoke up.

“Apparently, the Black Manor thinks I’m an eligible bachelor and tries to help my cause with sending Fayre into my bed every morning. No matter how we always go to sleep in different rooms and where I end up sleeping, even if it’s on the floor, the next morning—”

“I’m right next to him, naked,” Fayre finished, giving a look to Hermione. “Never in my life did I feel so humiliated than when it first happened.”

“Well, it’s not my secret dream coming true, either!” Harry told her, but Hermione looked at Fayre as if she really pitied her since she had this connection with Harry, which was humiliating.

“Darling, we could move you to another Order location!”

“I need the library of this one,” the woman made a face. “Plus this one has been always my favorite.”

“You could move too,” Hermione looked at Harry. “Even the Weasley’s would love to have you for a while.”

“I need the library too, for finding Malfoy,” Harry explained. “And the Weasley’s might not want me since Ginny and I are just over.”

“Maybe I could help you with the house’s magic then,” Hermione announced. “To stop this from happening. It is an interesting area of old magic anyway and I am writing a thesis about the field, so—”

“Not to be rude, but shouldn’t you to get going? I thought you said fifteen minutes,” Fayre said, and Hermione almost dragged Harry to the meeting, but not without sending a thankful look towards Fayre first. 

Since then, Hermione and Fayre were best friends, researching magic together, and having conversations Harry didn’t understand the half of. However, he learned a lot in the past - almost - two months. 

He was researching searching-spells, performing them all in look for Draco. He was also researching Grimmauld Place’s old magic, trying to have Fayre in the house, but not in his bed every morning.

Last but not least, he was also helping Fayre with Potions, a topic he never thought he would excel at. 

However, Fayre was researching healing potions as it was her field of expertise, and quite often asked what Harry thought about it, Harry found that as long as it’s about helping people heal, he can be invested even in Potions. That they had in common with the woman.

All in all, Harry was busy and didn’t have the time to be depressed about being even more famous, and at Grimmauld Place, he was unreachable to the media, at least. Also, he figured that if he didn’t think about the mornings, he liked Fayre.

Researching dark curses together to produce healing potions for the injured in the war was nice. Since Harry needed to learn something but couldn’t go to school, this quickly became his field of education.

He could be a healer, he thought, and they did produce some potions already that were useful.

Fayre even knew about the Longbottoms and had this big project of helping people with illnesses relating to the Crucio, and although she didn’t get far yet, Harry admired her for trying.

However, Fayre doing charity work basically unpaid meant that she wasn’t moving out soon, and ‘till then, they had some really awkward mornings.

Harry never admitted it, but some mornings Fayre being so close to him, he considered dating her for real.

He already had a naked woman next to him, he already spent a great amount of time with her and she was surprisingly funny and intelligent which wasn’t half bad, but, he was convinced that a woman like that would never even consider dating him so he abandoned that thought quickly.

Sometimes, though, it wasn’t easy. Like when he finally got home from Lucius, and Fayre just sensed his bad mood and bought him a Butterbeer without a word, one in front of Harry, on in front of her.

“So, how is the old, grumpy Vela doing?” she asked, referring to Lucius in such an unconventional way that made Harry smile even though he felt like he aged two years at that two-minute Askaban visit.

“Careful, he might hear you saying that,” Harry warned Fayre. “I think despite him being in jail he still knows what people say about his hair behind his back.”

“Oh, I’m sure he trades all his jail food for hair products at jail too,” Fayre, however, countered him without losing a beat. “He is Lucius Malfoy after all. Having better hair than his wife at all times.”

That made Harry laugh, and Fayre just smiled at him.

“I just wish I could find Draco, after all,” Harry found himself saying since it was only Fayre and he trusted her. Maybe even better than Hermione these days.

“You want Lucius out of your contact list so much?” the witch teased, and Harry waved a no with his head.

“I’m more concerned about his son. I mean Draco is a pampered being, it’s just… not healthy for him to stay hidden for so long, without even financial aid from his mother. Narcissa is as worried about him as me,” Harry admitted the whole truth, something he didn’t even tell Hermione because he was concerned she would find him strange for worrying over their arch enemy, but he did worry.

“Wait, so you are actually afraid something might happen to Draco?” Fayre must have been shocked, but Harry just nodded.

“I guess.”

“Wow, didn’t know you had a man-crush on Draco Malfoy of all people,” Fayre, however, teased him for it, with a huge grin.

“I so do not have that,” Harry protested meekly.

“Merlin, you so do!” the witch told him, smiling so brightly, that Harry had a change of mind.

“You know what, I do. I admire him for being blond, an asshole and filthy rich,” he said, making Fayre laugh.

“I should have known.” She pretended to scold Harry with her expression but was having too much fun, so that went nowhere.

“I always wanted to be with him,” Harry carried on with the joke. “Because him being a complete jerk to both me and my friends all the time, and him fighting on the other side of the war has always just made me want to be with him more.”

“Now, now, should I leave you alone with your fantasies?” Fayre said, and Harry smiled, but admitted.

“I just really hope he’s not dead,” he told the witch. “Because he doesn’t deserve that. He did a bunch of things only because he had no other choice.”

That made Fayre get back from joking to serious as well.

“Don’t worry, Harry,” she told him. “I’m sure he’s just hiding. Assholes tend to be Merlinly lucky, after all.”

She might have been joking about the last part, but Harry felt hope it’s true.

He opened his mouth to say goodnight to the witch and retire to the library and continue research, but then Hermione’s appeared in the fireplace.

“Harry! It’s Ron…”

“What’s going—” Harry tried, but Hermione burst into tears.

“Harry, he’s been… he’s been cursed. I just… I can’t even….” Hermione tried to speak but fell incoherent.

“Give me a second to grab my wand and I’ll be right over,” Harry took the stairs three at a time. Only when he grabbed his wand and some anti-black magic books was when he realized that Fayre was packing too.

“What are you doing?” he almost attacked her, but she didn’t even seem to notice.

“What does it look like? I’m a Potion Master and a Curse-healer. You’re going to need my help!”

“You have no degree in either field!” Harry exclaimed because although he respected Fayre, and her knowledge, when it came to Ron, his mind was so panicked, he just told her the exact opposite without a thought.

“Well, I’m still better than you!” she made a face and was at Weasley’s place quicker than Harry.

He did sense he just only insulted her without even wanting to do that, but he didn’t care. Ron started working as an Auror only recently, and if Hermione couldn’t help him, nor the Nurses at the Ministry, that was bad. No matter how much he liked Fayre, if Ron's life was in danger, he couldn't think about anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what you guys think so far? Where is Malfoy? What happened to Ron? I admit, I chose Fayre's name carefully, do you guys know why? 
> 
> I think I'll update every weekend, so once a week by the way. Hope that's okay!


	3. A Conflicted Mansion

As soon as Harry finished Apparating to Ron and Hermione’s flat he saw there was trouble.

Ron was on the floor, crying out in pain, incoherent.

“He was tracking a bunch of Death Eaters,” Hermione explained to Harry. “I think… I don’t even know…”

“Hermione!” Harry warned. “Just tell me! We don’t have time!”

“I think he Apparated here straight. I think he wasn’t even examined at the Mungo, or elsewhere, he just barely could muster the strength to come home,” Hermione explained quickly. “Because otherwise they probably would have kept him.”

“Or maybe he trusted you better than any healer,” Harry said, and Hermione nodded again.

“But the thing is, Harry… I can’t help!” and she truly looked like she was sharing Ron’s curse she looked so miserable.

“Let’s concentrate on the issue at hand, shall we?” Fayre, however, warned in a not too emphatic voice, and while she checked Ron’s pulse, she asked Hermione. “You said he was cursed. Why did you say that? Why can’t it be poison or something—”

“I already gave him a Bezoar,” Hermione said. “Nothing got better.”

“How long ago did he get back?” Harry asked, probably performing the same diagnostic spells as Fayre, but that couldn’t hurt Ron if there were more people to help him, right?

“I… I really don’t know, it seemed more, but maybe it was like five minutes? I did run every healer spell I know first before going to you,” Hermione answered, her hands holding Ron’s arm, shaking. “I should have got you first, Harry, but I thought—”

“You couldn’t have known,” Harry told her, his mind racing. If Ron dies, nor Hermione nor he will ever be right again. After what they have been gone through in the war… but he isn’t supposed to think like that! “Everything is gonna be ok—”

“Shut up for one second, and let me think!” however Fayre almost killed them with a look.

Harry realized she was right, in the sense that comforting Hermione could come after they had managed to save Ron’s life. Fayre was so rude about it though!

His mind started processing the information he got from the examination. Four minutes and Ron will be dead at this speed.

After one and a half minutes in, he was between two major dark curses, both of which are deadly, but if he’s wrong, the already weakened Ron’s heart will give out during the treatment so he couldn’t risk being wrong.

Harry knew that he couldn’t possibly tell the difference between the two, and if he chose one, at least Ron would have 50% chance, but only if he acted fast. So he raised his wand and was about to begin an incantation when to his surprise, Fayre did the exact same.

“What the Chamber of the Secrets actually are you doing?” Fayre asked, and Harry wondered if she knew that the chamber actually existed. She was from France, after all, she might not have heard yet.

“I’m stopping it. It’s a Pvendriache,” Harry told her. “I’ve got this.”

“You’re killing him! It’s a Krashkalwiat, all the symptoms match!” however Fayre genuinely seemed to be upset.

"Pvendriache is much more common and likely—”

“But it’s not fitting—”

“It’s mostly fitting and I would—”

“Are you listening to this?” Fayre now turned to the wrecked Hermione. “Harry Potter comes up with curse statistics now, and doesn’t even care about the symptoms—”

“I do, and I’m telling you—!” Harry felt so frustrated because they were wasting time, and all he could think of was losing his best friend because of Fayre.

“Well, I’m not letting you kill him!” the witch however said.

“What made you an expert?” Harry asked and Fayre was just about to step up to Ron, ignoring Harry, and probably performing an anti-Curse without even debating it longer, but Hermione stepped between her and Ron’s body.

“Let Harry treat him.”

“You don’t trust me!” Fayre said, as if she was really upset about that. “After all, you don’t—”

“I trust Harry more,” Hermione corrected, but to that Fayre only made a face. “I trust him more than with my life, for Ron means more to me than my own life. And if I’m wrong I’m prepared to live with the consequences. But Harry has good instincts.”

“He doesn’t have the knowledge and experiences I have, though,” Fayre insisted. “And I could be a good friend and let you decide and kill Weasley or I could just cure him, for I’m sure—”

“I’d rather have Harry treat him, no matter what,” the bushy-haired witch told the other one in no uncertain terms.

“It’s not about who is right but about whose suggestion it is, isn't it?” Fayre grimaced. “You won’t hear me out because of the past! Even if it means you’re killing your own husband!”

“This has nothing to do with the past!” Hermione screamed.

“I’m doing it,” Harry didn’t understand what the women were talking about, but the time was running out. “I’m treating him for Pvendriache.”

“No, you’re not!” Fayre did a non-verbal spell and both of Harry’s and Hermione’s wands were gone. “I’m treating him for Krashkalwiat!”

Hermione tried to get their wands back but Fayre didn’t let her. Harry tried to nonverbally knock Fayre unconscious, and later some heavier dark spells, but Fayre had a strong magical shield pulled up, and nothing was working.

In the end, Hermione tried to grab her manually to end her incantation, but when she faced an invisible wall, so the only thing she could do was watch how Fayre treated Ron.

“You’re killing him because you always hated him! You might think you’re actually helping, but deep down you wanna punish him for all the things you didn’t have and he did!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the witch told Hermione, but her wand was moving with the incantation that was used to cure Krashkalwiat.

“You know perfectly well!” Hermione burst out into tears, probably feeling as powerless in the situation as Harry did, if not more.”Ron had a loving family, true friends, honest relationships. All the things you probably never had! He even had Harry’s friendship, for Merlin’s sake, when you couldn’t even get a handshake, Malfoy!”

Harry was so shocked that he first thought he misheard what Hermione said.

Then, Fayre was finished with the spell, which took so much effort on her side that she collapsed, leaving Harry and Hermione to get back their wands, and also get Fayre’s, but for Ron, it could have been already too late.

Harry considered how he didn’t even say goodbye to the redhead. He was terrified to lose Ron in the war, but when he didn’t, he automatically thought Ron would live into an old age like Arthur was getting into, with kids and Hermione, and now this…

Harry performed a binding spell on the unconscious Fayre so that she won’t be able to move without him letting her, and turned to Hermione, who has been checking on Ron.

“Anything?”

“Well, he’s not dead yet, but not better either,” she answered, and then they both fell into silence. Maybe Fayre performed the wrong spell, and the non-worsening phase will wear off. Maybe she did perform the right spell but was too late. 

Harry tried to keep himself from feeling any negative emotion for Hermione’s sake. He placed his hand on the hand of the bushy-haired which, and partially as a distraction for her, partially out of his own, he asked although he couldn’t care less at that moment.

“You said Malfoy?”

“I did. It’s… It’s Draco, Harry. Wizards, when gay, needed a spell to have kids since 1468. After all, the pureblood bloodline had to survive, so there is a spell that can turn a gay wizard - if he is the heir of the bloodline - to a woman. Draco used this--”

“If Draco is no longer the heir of the Malfoy line, how could he have used this? Also, Lucius never mentioned—”

“Actually, Draco is now a Black from Narcissa’s side,” Hermione eyed the body of the witch on the floor wearily. “I wasn’t going to tell you, but—”

“So you are saying that Fayre is Draco Malfoy,” Harry tried to wrap his head around the foreign concept of the possibility, but just couldn’t see it. 

Draco Malfoy was the most boring yet most pampered being on the face of the whole planet. 

Meanwhile, Fayre was attentive, often joking and could help herself out, didn’t need a house-elf’s help for anything, not even for cleaning the potions dishes or such.

“Yes.” Hermione, however, seemed to be convinced.

“How would you know?” Harry asked, and Hermione just cocked her head a bit.

“We’re friends and first of all, she admitted it,” she said, now her voice even smaller. “But I figured it first out when I was researching why Grimmauld Place always put you two into bed together.”

“Why?” Harry felt stupid, but he had no idea.

“To resolve a conflict. Sirius nominated you as the Black heir, you got everything after his death, already. So that cannot be changed. And Draco was the Malfoy heir so he didn’t need any shares from the Black’s side, so it was okay. However, when Lucius disowned him, he inherited everything that’s the Black’s property, for he was an heir of the Black-line again, and he was older than you, outranking you, and therefore confusing Grimmauld Place.”

“Confusing the place?” Harry asked. It sounded funny.

“You both should inherit the house, if not all properties. That’s why Draco could get into the house, although it was only supposed to let Order members in. The wards that were left for the Black family members had overwritten the ones the Order members had set up, granting him access after all.”

“My god,” Harry thought for a moment he felt his head spin.

“As the house is confused about its owner, since both you and Malfoy should have it, it puts you together in a bed every morning, hoping to set you up, because if you two became a couple, the inheritance problem would be solved,” Hermione said. “That, or you performed some dark - Black - searching spell from the Black Library, and kind of unintentionally chained Malfoy to you forever, I wouldn’t know.”

Now that it has been laid out before him, Harry tried to grasp the meaning. Could this really be the case?

The more he thought about it, the more he couldn’t believe it. He was so deep in his thoughts, he almost jumped when Ron spoke up.

“Water…” and both Hermione and Harry jumped to get some water, but then when Ron drank, he seemed so okay that he asked. “Why were you talking about Malfoy?”

“He’s still missing,” Hermione lied so easily, that Harry began to think if she was so used to lying, it must be true. Fayre was Malfoy. And she also just saved Ron’s life while Harry and Hermione did everything to stop her, insulting her.

They weren't any better than Lucius, were they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, is it how you guys thought it will be? How will Draco react to the humiliation and Harry knowing? Will he just disappear again as he did after the scene with Lucius?


	4. All Of Draco Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I kinda like making my characters uncomfortable, seems like I'm terrible that way!
> 
> A bit of a domestical chapter, if you will, not really much happening, but I felt like it was necessary for things to come to have come from here, so there you have it! (Random mentioning of Snape BTW kinda made me miss him.)
> 
> Nevertheless, hope you guys like it as much I do! <3

Fayre did wake up after a while and Hermione and Harry let her go, trying to talk to her, but she wouldn’t listen and kept asking when she can go. So they let her, and after Harry made sure both Hermione and Ron was going to be alright, he followed her.

He wasn’t surprised that when he got home, Fayre was packing. Harry realized how he’d never even been in the room, which was Fayre’s, and how she didn’t have many belongings.

Of course, she wouldn’t have, if her father kicked her out with no money.

“Fayre, don’t go—” he tried, but she just snorted without a response, and that made him even feel worse.

“Okay, Draco, please! Let’s talk—”

“Don’t ever call me that!” she snapped, letting go of her packing facade. “You have no right to call me by my first name as if I was your buddy!”

“’Kay, but I can’t call you Malfoy either since you abandoned that—”

“Correction, Potter, my father threw me out of it!” it seemed as if no matter what Harry was saying, it couldn’t possibly be right.

“Fayre then,” he said. “I sincerely apologize—”

“I don’t need your apology, Potter,” she told him, and that made him feel even worse.

“Don’t go then,” he tried, but for that, Fayre seemed so upset that she even stopped with the frantic packing.

“I don’t need your apology because I won’t forgive you no matter what you do! I saved your friend, I was right—”

“And I was wrong, I should have listened to you.”

“Well, it’s too late now!”

“Fayre, please—” Harry tried, but that was when Hermione showed up too.

“Fayre, I apologize. I messed up. I should have never told Harry your secret and should have trusted you more. We are friends—”

“We were. Or at least I was delusional enough to believe we were. But I’m glad it turned out we aren’t” Fayre told Hermione with an emotionless mask Harry has so many times saw on Malfoy, but never on Fayre. It hurt him that they have come to this. “Better sooner than later, right?”

“I messed up. And for that, I will hate myself forever,” Hermione said very sternly. “But you have to see how I was a nervous wreck, and how Harry shouldn’t lose you because of my mistake. Stay.”

“And do what exactly, Granger?” Fayre laughed, but somehow they all felt it wasn’t connected to any real positive emotion. “Get up every morning in Potter’s bed knowing that he knows—”

“I don’t care about that—” Harry tried to tell her, but that was when she went for her wand and both him and Hermione flinched.

“See? Afraid I’m going to curse you at every minute! You are both so pathetic, fighting against Death Eaters and prejudice against Muggle-borns when in fact you have the same prejudice for the other side!” and all she did with her wand is to turn herself back to Draco Malfoy. Harry could still hardly believe it was true, but Draco was standing right in front of them.

“Do you want me in your bed every morning now, Potter?” he asked in a sarcastic voice, not really waiting for an answer. He charmed his only suitcase for going and was about to leave right there.

“I wouldn’t mind either way,” Harry however answered, and that made Draco laugh.

“See, that’s the problem with Griffindors. Slytherins hate your ass and everybody is out there for themselves, but at least they have the decency not to lie about that,” he told Harry. “You and Granger deserve each other and Weasley really, Potter. You’re all the same!”

“Wait, what will you do without a place to go—” Harry was still more concerned than he thought he’ll ever be for a Malfoy.

“Oh, do not worry, I already have a job!” Malfoy sneered at him unpleasantly. “I’m not as pampered as you thought, after all!”

When Draco turned to go, Harry was sure of two things. One: he could finally tell the Malfoys their son wasn’t that missing, and two: he’ll probably never see Draco again. He was wrong.

—

Harry got up first. To say that he was surprised was an understatement when he woke up with the very naked Draco Malfoy snuggled close to Harry, his expression completely different from the Draco Malfoy he was when awake.

The first thing he saw was the mark marred into the blond’s arm. Next, he realized how skin and bone the blond’s frame was. 

As Fayre, Harry didn’t know how she was slimmer than her usual self because when he got to know her, she was already this slim. As Draco, however, Harry could compare to memory, and the difference was shocking.

Harry decided he can just about to Apparate out from the bed, so he won’t wake the blond sleeping. 

He just gave himself a minute to adjust - for he never did actually Apparate from a laying down position, it was sort of weird - when unfortunately the certain blond woke up, and the first thing he did was noticing Harry and being vocal about it.

“Bloody Baron in Hogwarts, what the Seven Seas of Azkaban are you doing in my room, Potter!”

It could have been funny if Malfoy didn’t automatically distance himself from Harry, and now the boy who lived couldn’t see everything from Malfoy’s body, even some things he might not intend to see.

“Jeez, Malfoy, you’re flashing!” Harry scrambled the other way, shielding his eyes but it was too late. “And this is my room!”

Took them both half a minute to calm down while Malfoy did charm some clothes on himself, and Harry looked the other way, dead motionless in the bed still.

“Now isn’t this just _pure_ joy,” Malfoy then spoke up in such a sarcastic voice that it could have easily beaten Snape’s usual monologues had the potion master been there. “No matter that I’m no longer a girl and don’t live in this house, we still see each other every morning.”

“Obviously,” Harry muttered and decided not to let Malfoy’s comment or the ruckus of the last five minutes get to him.

He kinda wanted Malfoy next to him every morning. Not because of the naked thing, Merlin’s underpants no, but because he kinda wanted to have back the friend he had as Fayre. 

Also, he wanted to have a chance to correct the wrongs he and Hermione said to Fayre when she was saving Ron’s life.

“So, I hope you can muster up a breakfast as an apology before I need to leave for work,” Harry didn’t pay attention for only a bit, and now Fayre was standing in front of him.

“Why am I to blame for all this? I’m the one who got flashed!”

“Oh, you poor dragon-egg-shell, you must be shocked to lay eyes on a Malfoy with their full grace!” Fayre told him, and Harry couldn’t hold back a laugh.

“That’s how you Malfoys called being naked?”

“Just admit you’re envious of what you have seen, Potter, and we can proceed to breakfast already!”

“That would require me to think of a frankly horrifying event I’m trying to forget with all my might, Malfoy,” Harry said, don’t even giving a shit that Malfoy wasn’t technically a Malfoy anymore.

“Malfoys are marbles of beauties, or so I’ve been told,” said the blond, for what Harry only just burst out laughing.

“You have been told that by your father?”

“Forget it,” Fayre grimaced, and maybe turned to leave, maybe just to grab food, but Harry couldn’t risk it.

“No, seriously, it sounds like something only Lucious would say,” Harry knew how only provoking a Malfoy would work to get any reaction back given that Fayre was still probably deeply hurt by not Harry nor Hermione trusting her, so he chose to use that.

As he calculated, Malfoy - now Fayre, but still pretty light-skinned - got so mad that her face went red and almost shouted the bejesus out of Harry.

“Just so you know, multiple people told me that! Usually older wizards because they were the ones who saw me naked, not my father!”

That was an answer Harry didn’t fully count on and kinda got shocked from imagining Draco with older men. Fayre did see the pity or shock in Harry’s eyes, so she just told him.

“Yeah, Potter, me being gay meant I did sleep with wizards before. Not everyone can be a virgin at twenty!”

Gosh, Harry both hated Malfoy for that comment and felt pity for the blond.

“I’m eighteen,” he muttered, and that calmed Fayre down a bit.

“I apologize, I didn’t mean to say that,” for Harry’s big surprise, Fayre even sat down next to him on the bed. “Losing your virginity at 12 to a stranger in a way you didn’t even enjoy it is not good either. Only, when I feel insulted I automatically insult back.”

“I’ve noticed,” Harry said, but his thoughts were elsewhere. At twelve? That was the year of the Chamber of the Secrets. Draco couldn’t even leave the school for that year, for it was their third year they were officially let to Hogsmeade regularly. How did Draco sneak out to have sex with a stranger in their second year? And whom was it that—

“Potter, seriously, I like being with men, you don’t have to pity me so much,” the girl sitting next to him, however, realized where his thoughts were going.

Maybe Draco Malfoy openly apologizing for something made Harry’s head go wrong or something for he told the blond.

“And I feel like even around me you can’t be yourself, as I only except you as Fayre—”

“Merlin, not everything’s about you!” Fayre however said. “I changed my form because I have to go to work and the Mungo would never employ a former Death Eather on their premises.”

“You’re going to be a healer?” Harry asked, and Fayre just shook her head.

“Mostly a nurse, but it’s okay as long as I get to help people.”

And she did, she even saved Ron even though Harry and Hermione tried to stop her from doing that, and Malfoy never especially liked Ron, did he?

“Look, I’m sorry for yesterday—” Harry started but didn’t get to finish.

“I told you before, I don’t really care for apologies,” Fayre told him, maybe because she was still angry or because she was no longer? Harry couldn’t decide.

“But—”

“I’d better get going. Don’t wanna be late from my first day,” Fayre said and disappeared before Harry could say another word. She was definitely not over the happenings and Harry didn’t know what could he do to change that.

—

Harry did go to visit the recovering Ron - the redhead was completely recovered, but pretended to be worse just so Hermione would stay a day at home with him - he did end up talking with Hermione.

“You think I should owl Cho and ask her how she’s doing?”

“You should do… what?!” Hermione asked her eyes as big as plates. “Why on Hogwart’s Owlery would you—”

“Forget I said that,” Harry sighed, noticing how Hermione's expression was obviously worried so he better shut the whole thing down. “I should probably get going anyway.”

“Harry, you don’t have to leave just yet, stay!”

“Oh, you forget,” Harry told Hermione. “I still have a charming date with Lucius Malfoy in the Azkaban telling him that his son now a woman. Looking _real_ forward to it.”

“You could always tell him tomorrow. He’d never know,” Hermione offered.

“I already postponed it one day, can’t do this forever,” Harry said, still wishing he could when he saw Lucius’ form being led to him.


	5. Luscious Lucius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support guys, it really made me happy to see all the kudos last week!
> 
> I apologize for Lucius being racist, rude or/and just too much if he is in this chapter. He's great to write with but even I didn't see all of this coming and I have the whole fic planned out.
> 
> Tell me what you have thought? XO

Lucius was really worried for a while. His son has disappeared and he wasn’t free to pursue him, to hunt him down, not sparing the money if he had to.

If he wasn’t in prison, he’d find his son even in the end of the world and make Draco see how being gay was nonsense, even if he had to torture it to those thick scull his son had. He’d handle it, and Draco would marry Parkinson within a year.

Now, instead, his family’s whole reputation and fate were laid in the hands of Potter. Not a result or even sighting of his son, and even Narcissa’s helping the Chosen One - or, as Lucius liked to call Harry in himself, the BGI, standing for Biggest Griffindor Idiot, - yielded any results. Unacceptable.

Then, Potter had come to him, and had to explain Draco was a girl and working at the Mungo as a nurse - so basically a house-elf in Lucius’ mind - and the pureblood wizard was truly concerned.

He even considered escaping from his cell just so he’d get to the hospital and beat some sense into his Dragon’s head if he had to, even without a wand (since they took that away, naturally, when they locked him up).

However, luckily just before he did that, Potter actually showed up and gave Lucius some hope again. There was something the boy didn’t tell him, and Lucius found it funny to guess.

“Potter, I must say,” he started in a conversational tone, but that didn’t mislead the Green-Eyed-Saviour for they never had pleasant conversations. The kid’s eyes were a pure challenge as Lucius looked at him, examining. “Something is different about you. Have you washed your hair or something?”

“Oh, look at who is mentioning hygiene,” Potter just spat back without thinking. “Do they let you shower in this place at all?”

That was a low blow. Lucius wasn’t as perfect-looking as he used to be, but he did have showers every day and was perfectly clean, if not coated in silk, this was the least. He decided to ignore the boy’s rudeness and guess again.

“Or…maybe your clothing is not the usual way?” but as he looked at Potter it was still way below the price-range Potter could _surely_ afford. What a pity.

“No, it’s not. I guess it leaves one thing,” Lucius concluded. “You must have got a girlfriend!”

“WHAT?!” for a second Potter’s reaction was so intense before he handled himself that Lucius knew he hit a nerve, he’d just have to figure out what way he should twist this to figure out really what happened. “No, I didn’t!”

Potter was lying because the truth was so bad he couldn’t even tell a convict. Now-now, who would have thought a person could enjoy a sweet torturing People’s-Favourite-Hero even from prison! Lucius could hardly hold back a content smile. He was enjoying this.

“So, you just only had sex? Well, I must congratulate you, although, judging by your reaction, she wasn’t that pretty the next morning as she seemed befor—”

Potter went so red it was just pure exquisite entertainment. He also did shout at Lucius and that told him he was going somewhere with the guessing.

“Just so you know, you… old rake, it is your goddamn naked son in woman’s skin I wake up next to every morning!” he told the blond wizard who was almost sure he didn’t hear that right.

“Come again?” he leaned closer to Potter, pretending. He heard everything crystal clear as did probably the whole Azkaban, but teasing Potter was too precious to stop now.

“Fayre is in my bed every morning for some spell we can’t quite figure out,” Potter told him, but unwillingly. Interesting. Already worth the effort of trying to read what’s up with Potter. But something was missing… He didn’t quite get all of the issue yet.

“Still, there’s more,” he eyed the Raven-Haired-Halfblood for more clues, but Potter exploded.

“Do you want me here or not? My personal life has nothing to do with you!”

Lucius bit his lip thinking. He had to be careful. Potter was the only connection to Draco he now possessed. He wouldn’t want to go too far with this, no matter how pleasantly amusing it proved to be. Also, he was right, it was something personal…

“Then tell me why you’re here,” he demanded from Potter.

“I gave your letter to Fay--Draco. Made sure he read it, as promised. But then she burned the whole thing and told me to tell you she won’t come to visit you even if it would rain Veelas from the sky.”

Lucius was in a bit of a pickle. He liked Draco so much as a child he didn’t raise him right. The boy ended up being faint-hearted for a Malfoy and didn’t respect his father at all. Meanwhile, he was so amazingly stupid which both entertained and annoyed his father a great deal.

Seems like the brains the Malfoys were famous for skipped a generation. Maybe Narcissa’s side was to blame since it was the bloodline that produced the dogfather of Potter and Bella both, but no mater.

It was a challenge but Lucius, as any pureblood would, had to ensure his bloodline continued and was not mixed with anything like the Weasleys or the Granger girl.

Now, old currency was pureblood-ness. The elite was who held the title. It was still important because it was a tool to see what kind of family the other party comes from since the families all heard about the others.

Since the war ended, however, things have changed. Draco was right about that. Purely Slytherin and pureblood ways were frowned upon since so many of them belonged to Voldemort’s side.

However, Lucius didn’t want a reformed son either, who completely differs from the old ways. He could deal with Draco marrying a half-blood, just to show they weren’t picky about the topic, but within reason.

Yes. Draco refusing to see him made interfering impossible. Draco knew this, and that’s why he stayed away, Lucius was sure of it. His son was not _that_ stupid. Lucius would have to find a way through Potter to outsmart his son.

From this distance and given the already disastrous situation, it was not an easy task. Lucius fell silent, thinking. Maybe Potter would think he’s truly hurt by Draco’s rejection as well when he’s plotting silently, that couldn’t hurt either.

He couldn’t concentrate on the matter at hand though fully. His mind was still at the previous issue, Potter’s “personal” issue.

He could only just imagine what a poor girl would feel, being in bed with Potter. That might even—

That was when it hit him. BGI!

Potter will be the perfect match for Draco as a girl. If it did work out, well. Potter’s fame was definitely compensation for him being a fool.

Lucius could get out of prison in time for the grandchildren they were having to raise at least one right, instead of Draco, making sure the Malfoy line was resurrected at once.

Alternatively, if the BGI and Draco dated, but never fit together, Draco will hate everything Potter is. So Griffindors, half-bloods without a sense of tradition of the old ways, and maybe even men! 

So then Lucius could swoop in afterward, and find Draco a proper Slytherin mate for life and once again, restore the family name.

It was such a perfect plan Lucius couldn’t help but love himself more than the adoration he already did carry for himself. Well, Narcissa had no taste in men that she didn’t value him nearly enough.

Alas, back to the plan, Lucius.

Draco wouldn’t meet him neither listen to him. In fact, he’d do anything just to oppose his wise, noble father. 

Knowing this, he’d have to play Dragon, and make him think he didn’t want Draco to date Potter, and that would for certain ensure Draco in fact, _would_ date Our-Beloved-Teen-Hero.

However, at this distance, how could he convince his son of anything? Potter probably wouldn’t tell Draco anything he says. However, if he did more than just talking…

“Mr. Potter, thank you. I honestly don’t want to inconvenience you any further. I accept my son cannot think to come to me now, I’ll be patient about that. One last thing, though,” he said, and motioned Harry closer.

Potter had to come close enough, but luckily, even if wearily, he did.

So Lucius just grabbed the back of Potter’s head and - if it was the most natural thing in the world - kissed the Saviour-Of-The-Wizarding-Community good. With tongue, and he also grabbed Potter’s buttocks with his other hand to pull the boy closer, just for good measure.

Potter first froze, then he stumbled from Lucius, and with a deranged look and complete disorder of words he started for the door.

“Have I told you how cute you are when you blush, Harry?” Lucius shouted after him, now smiling widely.

It was disgusting to kiss someone like Potter, but Merlin if it wasn’t worth it. This was what it meant to be a Malfoy and do _anything_ to accomplish your goals. This was what his son was sourly missing.

Now, everything should be on track once again for the Malfoys. Lucius went to his cell to furiously brush his teeth next. If he was a girl, he’d probably have giggled and jiggled back. 

However, as a Malfoy, he just viciously smirked and walked with his back straightened. Not coincidentally, it was a look that fit him the best.

___

Due to some recent events, Harry was a bit more on edge lately than he should have been.

The Malfoys couldn’t just stay out of his private life, could they? If the media got a sniff of Lucius kissing him, he might as well be dead. He’d never lived down that shame. What was that Blond-Haired-Sociopath thinking? For the love of Merlin Harry couldn’t figure out.

Then again, Fayre too went ahead and called Harry a virgin as if he was laughable. (Which he was, Lucius did laugh at him a lot when he ran for his life after _the_ certain event.)

So, Harry tried to drown his shame and sorrow in drinks. He was in a muggle bar, of course, he couldn’t risk the wizarding ones. Plus, the last time he went to this bar, he got it on with this stupidly beautiful muggle girl and he did end up going to her apartment, only to be back with Fayre in the bed next morning.

Thinking that Lucius could tell that he was in fact, no longer a virgin, made him just drink more.

He kinda hoped he’ll meet the girl again, in the same bar, so he kept going back, but no such luck.

At least, he could get really wasted. A couple of girls were already eyeing him too, if not his lovely date, but he could go to someone else’s place tonight… And forget that damned Lucius Malfoy, and how he did manage to humiliate Harry without even really doing anything. 

Just thinking back, made Harry’s blood boil and feel like he could curse something or someone hard. Of course, there was no way he’d ever visit the elder Malfoy ever again, but the damage was already done.

“Hi cutie, what’s up? You look sad. Can I cheer you up? I’ll buy you another,” a random girl offered, and she looked nice. Harry thought how he could use the distraction from the Malfoys altogether, so he just nodded, and the girl just looked even better when she smiled at him in return.

Then, not so much after, Harry did end up in bed with her, and being not quite sober, he forgot one crucial detail.

Only next morning, when he woke up between the girl _and_ Fayre did he realize his mistake.

He was so drunk he took the woman to his place instead of hers! Shit, what the hell will his date think? What will Fayre think? For the Dragon’s-Dang-Sake, this was not supposed to happen!


	6. A Reformed Coward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit(!!!) 
> 
> (and kinda graphic I guess) language in this chapter, though I give everyone a heads up.
> 
> \+ Sorry for the missed update last week, I had to rewrite this whole chapter 'cause - even though I have the whole plot already - the wording somehow wasn't right. Hoping it's somewhat better now.

Fayre thought to herself how she should have never slept with Harry Potter.

It all went wrong when she - as a good little Malfoy which she wasn’t even anymore - noticed that Potter was getting ready for a date.

She deduced this because Potter used SleekEasy on his hair which he never did, and she was around researching how to separate them in the mornings, so she was around.

For some reason even unknown to her, she followed him to a Muggle club, disguising her with a Polyjuice potion she coincidentally always carried around for emergencies - not that this was one.

Hell, she told herself she’d just laugh it off later, seeing Potter with a girl…

Then, when the Griffindork didn’t get lucky at all, she somehow felt sorry for him instead of laughing.

With a change of heart, she felt like she should convince him not to give up, so she kinda went to his table with a drink, originally planning to leave any second she felt like she accomplished that.

Then, her mind kindly reminded her that Harry had never even seen her apartment, so she could just take him home, and he wouldn’t even realize who she was.

That made her think of the scenario as a free pass at sleeping with Potter because if she was careful, he’d never figure out. Suddenly, she felt curious.

So right, after that, she was just pure tempted to have sex with Harry and she ended up doing it for real. All because she wanted to spy on him a little. How did she end up like this?

Now, waking up in the morning, and seeing the raven-haired wizard with yet another woman almost broke her heart, like she was sentimental, which as a Slytherin would never be…

Yes, she did have a huge crush on Potter probably ever since she didn’t even know what that meant, only felt it. And Potter cursing her, almost taking her life, then Potter saving her life (just to surprise her more because of the Sectumsempra first) didn’t help her head forget that either.

But for the Pixies’ sake, Draco Malfoy was never this… weak for Harry or anyone else. It must have been the girly hormones, or Furmage forbids, that one night stand, but her day already was shitty when she quickly scanned the other girl in the bed.

She was more beautiful than her. Potter would never choose the ex-Draco-Malfoy over a beauty, even if she was a muggle. Potter wasn’t like Lucius where blood mattered that much. 

If the Green-Eyed-Teen-Dream married a Muggle girl and their kids would have turned out to be Squibs, he would have still loved them with all his heart, Fayre was sure of that.

So yeah, she was upset. Mainly because she thought she would never in a hundred Basilisk lifetimes feel jealous about Harry Potter and there she was doing just that.

She tried to shake it off, and pretend that she’s okay with it, and went to work trying to turn her surprisingly bad mood around, then this happens.

Currently, a Death Eater had her hostage. A real nasty one too, judging by how he managed to capture her.

First, he came in pretending to be sick and told every other nurse at the Mungo he was fine, waiting for Fayre to come to him.

Then, when she was asking him some basic scanning questions, trying to decide which Healer to call, he got her wand and turned her _back_ with the incantation she was using to be Fayre.

So now the whole hospital knew she was really Draco Malfoy, which probably meant losing her job and never getting one again, if any wizarding media gets a sniff at it, which she was sure they will.

Only, she might not be alive much longer, because for what it’s worth, the Death Eater spit at her and told her that he was going to kill her as soon as he didn’t need a hostage anymore, as she was one of the traitor-Malfoys.

Fayre wondered - for she didn’t really have anything else to do - what he needed a hostage for, and asked, but he didn’t tell.

Then, when Potter showed up with Granger and Weasley, she kind of got it.

Potter was the real target for the savage men, and Fayre was just used to get to him. That though beyond angered her, but she was helpless. She hated violence, she truly did. That’s why she became a healer not an Auror for instance, even if she wasn't paid as much as they were.

So now she couldn’t protect herself, and seeing Potter’s furious eyes made her think how Lucius would bury her for being this unguarded around anyone, let alone unknown patients… But she never did think like the Blond Veela expected her to, could she?

“I’m sorry, Harry,” she muttered, when the criminal bought her closer to the Golden Trio, and she felt so bad for being helpless that she didn’t even notice some people of the media appearing in the other end of the hospital, but already collecting tons of wizarding pictures at a safe distance. “I was careless.”

“Not your fault,” the raven wizard told her, but his eyes and drawn wand never left the criminal just behind Fayre. “This monster killed Ron’s colleague weeks ago and played his part in the Ministry to get to information about me.”

“Yes, we just came here from his place,” Weasley uncharacteristically didn’t sneer when he talked to Fayre, which was genuinely surprising. “This madman was also the one to try to kill me, for he was trying to anger Harry so much that he’d go after him upset, an easy target.”

“But that didn’t work because you saved Ron’s life,” Hermione added still with much gratefulness in her voice, yet still as if she felt bad for that scene she made that day. “So he had to get creative and here we are.”

“But enough of this friendly chit-chat,” the Death Eater remarked with a real frightening smile. “I know how Draco Malfoy shares your bed every morning, and how, in a woman’s form, he’s pure precious to you, Harry Potter, and I have your girlfriend now. What are you willing to trade for her? Your life? Your friends’ life? Both, if you’re stupid enough?”

“Sorry Harry, I guess I shouldn’t talk about you at the Ministry,” now Ron apologized with a small smile. “Apparently, even the walls have ears.”

“You couldn’t have known,” Harry muttered. “You thought it was your friend, one person who was actually murdered by this scum.”

“Oh-oh, already sucking up to me, Potter?” the criminal laughed. “And here I thought it was just our first real date.”

“I never killed anyone, but for you, I think I’ll don’t have the problem mastering up a killing curse, you bastard,” Harry said, making Hermione nervous.

“Harry, you have the wand, don’t do anything stupid, remember what happened with Bellatrix—”

Meanwhile, Fayre had time to check what wand they were talking about. She only had to glance at the thing and realized what was going on. 

It was her old wand, eventually making it the Elder Wand Harry was holding. The Trio must have gone to Dumbledore’s grave first to get it before they came here.

This was good news. The Trio overpowered her captor by both with manpower and magical power. He was over, just didn’t know yet. Only, Harry needed to calm down.

“Potter, it’s gonna be okay, just don’t let him get to you, will ya?” Fayre warned the Griffindork for what he surprisingly reacted well.

“You’re right,” he withdrew a bit and said in a controlled voice. “Hector Zelmwater, you are under arrest for the murder of two counts, and torturing muggles during the war. Surrender yourself or we will force you to do so!”

“Damn, you should be an Auror, Harry,” Ron smirked, and for once, Fayre agreed with the redhead. Potter had all the Defense Against Dark Arts skills one needed for the job.

“Which one is it going to be?” Harry asked, since the Death Eater only looked from them to another, still holding a wand at Fayre’s throat, trying to figure out something.

“I didn’t count on you having the wand, Potter, I must admit,” he then said. “You either have more balls than I thought or just real stupid and love with this traitor more than I even estimated!”

And he laughed, which coming from this close, made Fayre be even more disgusted with him than before.

Harry didn’t answer but seemed intent on not starting a wand fight in the middle of Mungo, which meant as long as the criminal was talking, he didn’t choose to make the first curse. 

Kind of smart, probably Granger ordered him to do so, but the Death Eater himself noticed this too, if Fayre did, and as long as he spoke, he had control over Harry’s temper.

Which wasn’t that smart, after all.

“So how is it really going, Potter?” the scum used a fake velvety voice. “You have this threesome, but that’s not exotic enough for you, so you choose to shag a Malfoy as well? Are gay blowjobs the price to get you out of prison, even though you were a known Death Eater?”

Harry went dark red and furious in a second, which was no good.

“Is this why you have broken up with the redhead girl? She didn’t like it up in the ass, Potter?”

For this, Ron, who was up to hold Harry back just got into a fighting position too. Hermione and Fayre’s eyes met, both worried.

“You know nothing—”

“Oh, I’m sorry!” the criminal laughed, barely starting. “Didn’t realize you still shag Granger, since she got where she is in the Ministry by being a slut, surely, being just a filthy Mudblood.”

He was methodically angering all the three, Fayre knew, and unfortunately, it worked. Even Hermione’s hand went more gripping her wand as before.

Fayre so many times angered the trio with comments like this that she knew they didn’t have much time and it will go sideways soon.

Either one of the Golden Tiro gets hurt or a bystander in Mungo, both which Fayre vowed to protect.

Plus, Fayre was a liability, making all this her fault.

Her captor had a lot of information about Potter and tried to get to him by his friends, but they were invincible enough not to be a problem, so he sought out Fayre because she was the weak link in Harry’s life, one which Harry himself didn’t even choose to be with, was only forced to.

All of this, therefore, was her fault, so she had to fix this. Fast.

For the Slytherin way, the situation was already too bad - a Slytherin would never be taken as a hostage in the first place. So, Fayre decided to go with the Gryffindor way in the situation.

An awfully stupid way, but courageous, and it might just surprise her captor enough.

Then the Trio would have time to overpower him without anyone getting hurt, or even worse, Potter cursing the madman’s head off, but eventually destroying his spotless reputation as he had as the Saviour in the wizarding world.

So Fayre counted to three, and although her knees were weak, she did what she planned to - suddenly jumped on her captor’s leg which made him release her for one second, and using that little time to grab her wand back, physically.

Which was unthinkable to a Death Eater, but for Draco, who was disarmed like that by your Green-Eyed-Teen-Crush before, was the first thing that came to mind.

So now that she had a wand, if she was fast enough, she could curse the man herself—

But she wasn’t. She saw him grabbing his own wand, and felt a curse hitting her spot on, from up close. She also felt the earth claiming her, coming closer and closer, as if it was giving her a big hug, but she lost her consciousness before she could reach this welcoming gesture.

Little did she know that Harry Potter got to her first, catching her (while Weasley got the criminal in the background with a spell), making a very good-looking headline in the papers, but not really helping her. She was already in deep, magical coma by then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter after this one, guys!
> 
> I hereby officially swear it is going to be a happy ending, and I'll make everything alright, I just have to have the darkest moment before the dawn if you will.
> 
> And if you still doubt me, let me just remind you: even Lucius Malfoy ships them. It has to count for something!


	7. Me and You and You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did give Fayre/Draco a Patronus despite what Rowling stated that he can never have one. I mean I just don't care, and the poor thing deserves it - that's my opinion.
> 
> +the idea of the development stages, I stole from developmental psychology, but just barely scratching the surface of it.
> 
> and for those who don't remember what a manticore is, here: [Manticore](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Manticore)

Hermione told him it was impossible to save Fayre now - she knew about the curse she was hit with because of her work and no one ever got up after being hit with a curse like this.

Harry heard what Hermione said about the curse, yet he stopped listening somewhere after the first “there is nothing to do”. 

He went to the Black Library, to Hogwarts’ Library, to the Malfoy Library and spent the nights reading about the curse, since he couldn’t sleep anyway.

There really was no indication that it can be broken whatsoever. He had no choice, however. He had to save Fayre.

So, since all the books told how the curse locks people in their heads and never lets them go, playing cruel tricks on them - Harry decided to use the Elder Wands’ power to enter Fayre’s mind. 

With the spell he wrote himself, he achieved the same kind of magic a Pensieve would have, only backward, transporting him to Fayre’s mind instead of the memories.

Hermione kinda forbid him to do so, because if he was unsuccessful saving Fayre he’d end up in the same coma too, plus Hermione didn’t advise Harry to use the wand any longer, and most of the cases Harry would agree, but this case was special.

Based on the descriptions, he expected hell and torture to be going on in Fayre’s mind, on a loop, one scenario worse than the other. 

He braced himself, yet, when he landed, he was in a marble seat, in a garden that was more beautiful than other people's home. The garden of the Malfoy Manor.

“You!” a sharp voice came at him from somewhere. “You should not be here! Don’t belong here!”

Harry looked, and saw a small blond haired girl, pointing a finger really rudely towards him.

“Where am I?” he asked, though he remembered, quite clearly where he intended to go, and knowing where he was but it could not have been the real garden of the Manor, could it?

“The start of the game!” the girl said, still giving him a nasty look. “Where all the others come fall back if they can’t complete the task they were given.

“Others?” Harry asked. “What game? Who are you?”

“I’m special,” the girl said, as if proud. “I live near the start because I never really existed. I only wanted to exist. So no real challenges for me that I could solve.”

Harry didn’t understand a word, but tried to make some sense of the conversation by asking.

“Look, little girl, my name is Harry Potter. I’m here to save my friend, Draco Malfoy, or Fayre Black, or Fayre Smith, and it’s really important that I find them. Do you know where they are?”

The little girl looked at him and laughed. He had to wait for her to finish with the unevenly breathed laughs and that was when she told him.

“Draco Malfoy is everywhere around here! Can’t go two steps without meeting another one! But as for Fayre… that’s my name, it’s real pretty, that’s why I chose it for myself!”

It was the first Harry figured the books’ theory was dead wrong about what actually was happening in Fayre’s mind, but for sure it was more complicated he’d ever expected to be. He just wished his guide would be a bit more mature.

So he asked to be taken to one of Draco Malfoys.

That’s when the girl took his hand and Apparated with him. Harry almost stumbled by the surprise, but the scene they got into was keeping him on his feet. It was when Draco offered his handshake to Harry, but he didn’t take it.

“Since you shouldn’t be here, I figured I should take you to one where there is a version of you as well,” the girl told him, examining the scene. “There are more where you are, so we can visit all of them.”

Harry tried to speak to both the first year himself and Draco, hell, even Ron, but he was completely ignored.

“It’s no use,” the girl laughed at him.

“Why bring me here?” Harry asked the child. “It’s just a faded memory! I wanted to talk to Fayre or Draco, not just watch their memories as if it was a cinema!”

“Well, Harry Potter, the only one who isn’t in a loop is me,” the girl said, looking at him with a fierce expression. “And honestly, you just said you wanted to see them, so I bought you to the closest one.”

So it was a kind of a trap with memories, Harry noted. Maybe if he could destroy them or something, would it free Fayre in the real world?

“So, can I destroy a memory here, maybe?” he asked, making the small girl frown.

“You’d wanna destroy memories in your friend’s head?”

“No, no, that’s not what I—”

“Anyway, you can’t do anything,” the girl interrupted him before he could explain himself. 

“These are all moments where Draco Malfoy should have accomplished something to get the next stage of their lives, yet failed to do so. The person you are looking for is dispersed into all these memories, trying to get it right just once, so that they can step into the next step of personal development.”

“So basically Malfoy is everywhere but I cannot reach to him?” Harry asked.

“See, you aren’t as dumb as you look,” the girl laughed at him, and Apparated them yet again.

By the hundredth memory, Harry felt his magic getting weaker. He had to figure something, and do it fast.

He tried all forms of communication. Asked the little kid to help him, but nothing really happened. Then Harry tried to intervene.

If the memories were failures and Fayre was trying to solve them, he’ll help her one by one, and eventually, they can be back in reality once again…

It wasn’t working, though. The small girl Fayre told him suddenly.

“You’re dying Harry Potter. Since you shouldn’t be here. I warned you, you didn’t listen…”

Harry didn’t care. He knew the risks coming in. Plus, if he shouldn’t be here, maybe there is something he can change and save Fayre’s life, right? Him being unexcepted here was a good sign, or so he wanted to tell himself.

Yet, for some of the new scenes, he barely could stand, which meant that his magical core was depleting faster than Fayre’s for he had to maintain magic to stay while Fayre’s magic who was just purely trapped.

Then, a memory came where he was, and he didn’t remember Fayre being there… then realized the cute girl from the muggle club was her, disguised.

Of course, it would be Fayre! He instinctively had to know. She was never forward with her feelings or in situations where she could be hurt.

Harry figured how the cool Fayre kept when Harry bought another woman to his bed, must have been just a brave face Fayre put on.

“You love me, don’t you?” he turned to the girl, for he was hit, and hit quite badly.

“Don’t you dare to laugh at me, ever!” the girl stated, and Harry smiled.

“All along, you could manipulate which memory we watch and knew who I was. You are my Fayre.”

“Oh, I’m most certainly not—”

“But I got so close to dying that you were worried about me and the curse took us to a memory you wanted to keep from me all along,” Harry went on. “And you worried sick because you care. About me.“

“And you didn’t want me to watch this memory for it meant something to you. I wasn’t just a one night stand, you’re just a damned good actress…”

For that, the awfully sarcastic girl fell silent.

“You are killing yourself. All the other stuff -I dunno what you’re talking about,” she managed to say, after a small pause.

“Is it scary to know? That I would even die for you, anytime?” Harry teased, and hell, if his partner wasn’t underage, he’d even kiss Fayre. He figured it out. She loved him back, it wasn’t just him; all along. 

“You’re such a hero you’d die for anyone. And now you just want me because you know how I feel,” suddenly, the small girl morphed into the grown-up Fayre, seemingly upset.

Harry took a step up to her, but she took a step back.

“All these memories, Fayre. You worth more than these, why don’t you realize? Getting through them is not making them right in your mind but moving forward.”

“Easy for you to say. You have everything I never had.”

“And you had everything I didn’t have,” Harry shrugged. “The only common thing we probably have is suffering. We both have seen some shit, but always got over it.”

That made Fayre smile. He was on a good track. He just had to keep the wheel in this direction and go on.

“Why not prove Lucius and every asshole out there wrong who said you’d never amount to anything and come back to life and be so happy they cry themselves to sleep every night?” Harry tried.

“You’re trying to save me because I’m a girl and you have a hero-complex,” Fayre said, then turned to Draco Malfoy, wearily eyeing Harry. “Have you forgotten all the fights we had? How you hated me when you cursed me with a deadly curse, for Circe’s sake?”

“I didn’t know what Sectumsempra did, for the record,” Harry explained. “And although I’m not gay, I don’t mind if you’re occasionally Draco Malfoy if that’s what you want. Plus, I much rather kiss you in this form, than Lucius...”

“Jesus, why would you bring him up, for the—” Malfoy scowled, and Harry had to explain it quickly.

“I mean, he did kiss me just to laugh at me,” Harry said, but that didn’t help. Draco’s only scowled deeper, then, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, he stepped closer, and kissed Harry.

Harry did freeze, for this time it was a very much male form of Fayre that was overpowering him with his tallness - damn the Potters’ small height, Harry thought - but he didn’t feel the panic he felt with Lucius, even though his partner wasn’t a girl.

By the time Draco let go of him, they both were panting and to Harry’s confused look, Malfoy did state.

“If you go on and kiss random Malfoys, the next one better be me, Potter.” Damn, that sounded territorial. Kinda hot.

“For the last time, I didn’t kiss your father, he attacked me—”

“For the last time, you are not allowed!” Malfoy might have been angry, or embarrassed or both for his light complexion didn’t hide the blush that was creeping into his cheeks. “I’m the only Malfoy you’re allowed to _let_ them kiss you!”

“I thought you weren’t a Malfoy anymore,” Harry muttered, but his attention was back to Draco and how attractive he was, even as a male. Had Harry been a girl, he would have been over Draco for sure.

“Shut up,” Draco, however, changed to Fayre within a blink of an eye. “Shut up and take us out of here so I can kiss you for real, making you realize you’d never want that damned Veela even if he’s blonder and taller than me—”

“You _do_ realize I want to do nothing with your father, don’t you?” Harry asked, for all he did receive was a look from Fayre. “And I can’t take you from here.”

“Sure you can. Muster up a Patronus and it should get us out of here. One patient did this in 1294, and it worked. They woke up.”

Damn, Fayre was a good Healer. She knew solutions to curses, Harry and Hermione, searching over 3 libraries, couldn’t find. Maybe this was what it was like to be a Pure-Blood, hearing of magic since a younger age, and knowing stuff the Muggle-Borns never heard of?

Harry felt a bit jealous of Fayre. Yet…

“I don’t think I have the power to muster up a Patronus. I can barely stand, Fayre,” he told the blond. He was still dying, even though he wanted to live more than ever. “You could do it, though.”

“Have you met me, Potter?” Fayre laughed, but totally not in a happy way. “Death Eaters don’t have pleasant memories! They can’t produce a Patronus. We’re both dead at this point!”

“I believe in you,” Harry said. “Plus, your Patronus might just be a magical creature. They are harder to master and might just take longer to get right. That doesn’t mean you don’t have one.”

“If I ever reached up to your expectations about me, Harry, I would be someone totally different.”

“I don’t think so,” Harry said, and getting light-headed, he sat on the ground. “You can easily prove me wrong though. Just try it once. But don’t cheat and _do_ think of a pleasant memory, will ya?”

“I hate you,” was all that Fayre said, yet she closed her eyes, concentrating. She didn’t have a wand here, so she had to use wandless magic, which should have made the encantation harder.

Yet Harry was confident.

“There, nothing, and I tried three times,” Fayre said, which made Harry laugh.

“Maybe open your eyes first.”

There it was, a fully formed Patronus right before their eyes. It was a magical creature alright, which meant Harry was right. It might be why Draco Malfoy was incapable of producing it before.

Or it might have been because it was…

“A manticore? Are you fucking kidding me?” Fayre swore, which only made Harry laugh, although he didn’t feel quite right for laughing. “I’d rather be dead then let the world know I have a Patronus that’s third part lion.”

“We might just die if you don’t use it to rescue us,” Harry noted. He felt his eyelids getting heavier as he talked. Soon he’d run out of energy for sure… His luck might not last through this one, after all.

Next, when Harry opened his closed lids, Fayre was holding him for real, even though it was her who was wearing a hospital gown.

“I would have to get you back and kill you if you died on me, Potter,” she told him, yet when Harry was about to answer, she started crying, but she quickly got rid of the proof of that and shook her head, as if nothing happened. “Which reminds me. If you all excuse me, I have a horrible father to kill.”

Then, she Apparated out of the hospital.

“Mate, can I just say?” Ron was the only one who broke the silence. “Malfoy is really in love with you!”

“Obviously! Oh my God, Ron, sometimes I wonder if you’re this oblivious for real!” Hermione hit him, not even gently.

“I’m just saying—”

“I love her back though, so back off,” Harry told Ron before the redhead could say something derogating about Fayre.

“Oh, all I was going to say that she has changed,” Ron said, and Harry looked at his best friend with a dry smile. 

He thought so too, that Fayre was trying to correct the mistakes Draco has made, conveniently having a spell to change himself into a new person.

Having spent months if not years in the blond’s head, seeing all the memories, he knew it wasn’t true.

“You’re wrong. She was always like this. She just couldn’t act the way she wanted and now she’s free to. Which… makes me want to get there before she kills Lucius. Can you help me get up, Ron?”

Now that made Ron go deep red, and help him, while Hermione just smiled at him with a knowing smile. It was as if they were Harry’s family - which they were - and he just got their permission to date Fayre.

His luck wasn’t dead after all. In fact, it was the first time he fully appreciated being Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was all, I guess? I might add a bonus chapter at some point, a sort of happy ever after thing, but otherwise, this fic is done.
> 
> I am planning on writing some M/M pairing (slash, yaoi, you know, the good stuff) fics which I prefer(this fic was quite vanilla let's admit it), but every once in ten years, it's funny to have a heroine (sorta) to work with.
> 
> XOXO everyone!


End file.
